


Chicken soup for the soul

by nesssa



Series: bae drabbles [3]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, comfort with only little bit of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: what the title saysjust cute little thing based on some headcanons about their video from yesterday
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: bae drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099859
Kudos: 30





	Chicken soup for the soul

They decided to film around noon. They had to move the schedule a bit because Eddy couldn’t fully wake up in the morning.

It's been a while since he slept this long, since he allowed himself to rest for this long, but today he couldn’t make himself get up as planned. With knowing that Brett was getting better and better each day and was capable of mostly taking care of himself again, Eddy felt all the exhaustion of the past few months take its toll on him. 

Falling asleep at a reasonable hour was still very difficult for him, and even though he went to bed the same time Brett did, he couldn’t fall asleep, tossing and turning until it was well after midnight again.

Usually Eddy would drag himself out of the bed, even if he got only a few hours of sleep. He would go make breakfast for them both, and prepare things depending on what was scheduled for the day.

But today seemed to be different, so Brett let him sleep in during the morning when he saw how unresponsive he was. Brett was noticing how much he’s been working for them both since October, or even before that. As much as he loved the attention that came with Eddy taking care of him, he also worried about him and didn’t want Eddy to overwork himself.

He tucked the blanket closer around the sleeping figure next to him, so none of the warmth would escape and kissed his hair, getting out of the bed.

Brett was feeling much better these days, well rested and happier than ever before. Recently he started waking up earlier than Eddy, as he was used to before the illness, but mostly stayed in bed for longer, cuddling close to Eddy, sometimes just watching him sleep and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Now with enough new strength he decided to make breakfast for both of them, and then look at what was on their schedule for today. They kept in mind not to push themselves from the re-start again, but they were both excited to get back to posting new videos, practicing violins together and creating more musical and creative content. It’s what kept them going so many years to this day, and they both couldn’t imagine living life without making music (or funny videos for musicians and non musicians).

Brett especially missed it so much.

Today on the program was a Ling ling 40 hours video, a check up with their favorite most talented subreddit. How he has missed reacting to memes and jokes.

Eddy joined him a few hours later, well rested, with a smile once again shining on his face. 

They went to filming, scrolling on the subreddit and laughing at all the new memes, getting emotional about their awesome fans and hitting 3 million subscribers. They both still couldn’t believe they managed to achieve 2 mil and 3 mil in one year.

Soon Brett got hungry again, because it's been some time since he had breakfast, and Eddy wanted to finish the filming as soon as he heard that, so they could keep his food in check, but then they noticed the wholesome fan 3 mil virtual tour celebration video.

During the first few minutes of watching it, the hunger made itself known again, so after saying goodbye to their fans, making sure they will watch the whole virtual tour on their own together, they ended the video.

Once he turned off the camera, Eddy was out of his seat, heading to the kitchen, “I'm gonna get you some food, do you want anything specific?”

“Maybe some soup would be nice. Chicken soup, if you want it too?” Brett felt like he should go help Eddy prepare it, but felt weak again after giving the bit of his energy he had into filming the new video.

“Okay, get some rest while I’m working on it. By the way, how are you feeling, sweetheart? You good after the filming?” He went back from the kitchen after checking if they had the right ingredients, and helped Brett onto their sofa, checking his forehead then leaning down to kiss it. 

“Yeah, I’m good, just a little bit tired, I think.” He felt Eddy’s fingers running through his hair, soothing him and making him feel sleepy.

Since Brett had fallen ill and was bedridden for weeks, Eddy took to himself learning and practicing his cooking skills so they didn't have to order every food each day. 

It took some trials, but in the end he learnt few good meals, like the chicken soup which Brett couldn't get enough of.

The thought of Eddy cooking for him made him feel warm and soon he was sleeping, curled up on the sofa, thinking how Eddy being there during all this time meant so much to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sacrilegiousbee)


End file.
